El Primer Amor
by Natsumi Yagami
Summary: Para el amor no existe edad ni género, no importa la distancia ni los obstáculos que se presenten. Hay personas unidas por el hilo rojo del destino Y hay otras que no lo están. Al mismo tiempo hay personas y recuerdos con ellas que trascienden en el tiempo, aquellas que son imposibles de olvidar.
1. Introducción

_**El Primer Amor**_

¿Cuándo fue que se conocieron? ¿Cuántas primaveras habían transcurrido desde entonces?

Aún podía recordarlo con suma claridad, le parecía que tan solo había transcurrido un día en lugar de todos esos años; estaban en tercer año de instituto cuando todo comenzó… Si bien es cierto, se conocían desde que eran pequeños, en dos ocasiones diferentes fueron niños elegidos, habían vivido bastantes aventuras, en las cuales él la protegió varias veces ¿por eso había nacido aquel sentimiento? Sin duda no era así.

Hikari Yagami y Takeru Takaishi habían sido buenos amigos desde el principio, incluso ambos asistieron a la misma escuela primaria, la misma secundaria y el mismo instituto, yendo siempre en los mismos salones. Solían hacer un sinfín de cosas juntos, estaban en los mismos clubes escolares, hacían la tarea y trabajos de equipo juntos, tenían sesiones de estudio para sus exámenes, solían salir los fines de semana a diversos lugares e incluso siempre, sin excepción, almorzaban juntos, ya fuera con sus amigos o solos los dos.

Cuando se conocieron nunca se imaginaron el rumbo que tomarían las cosas al pasar del tiempo, ninguno de los dos se imagino lo que llegarían a sentir por el otro. No tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que el destino les tenía deparado….

Para el amor no existe edad ni género, no importa la distancia ni los obstáculos que se presenten. Hay personas unidas por el hilo rojo del destino _**"Un hilo rojo invisible**____**conecta a aquellos**____**que están predestinados a encontrarse,**____**a pesar del tiempo, del lugar,**____**a pesar de las circunstancias…El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse,**____**pero nunca podrá romperse."**_ Y hay otras que no lo están, sin embargo, ese no es motivo para que no se enamoren.

Al mismo tiempo hay personas y recuerdos con ellas que trascienden en el tiempo, aquellas que son imposibles de olvidar.


	2. Rumores

_**Rumores**_

_Declaimer: los personajes de la serie de Digimon no me pertenecen T_T únicamente la historia es mía, espero les guste n.n_

Ellos eran los mejores amigos, desde pequeños habían estado juntos, les agradaba mucho estar en compañía del otro, cuando pasaron a tercero de instituto paso algo sorprendente, por primera vez iban en distintos salones, sin embargo, rara vez se les veía separados.

Hikari Yagami era una chica de cabello y ojos color café, sumamente agradable y simpática, su cabello llegaba a 10 cm por debajo de sus hombros, solía peinarlo únicamente con broches. Era conocida por su amabilidad, cualquiera que tuviera un problema o necesitara un consejo acudía a ella; además de ser muy bonita, por ello tenía bastantes admiradores en el colegio.

Takeru Takaishi era un chico de alborotados cabellos rubios y ojos azules, era alegre y optimista, además de ser inteligente se había vuelto la estrella del club de baloncesto; solía hacer bromas que provocaban la risa constante de Hikari, más el hecho de que se la pasaban juntos, provoco que los demás chicos de la escuela tuvieran celos de él.

Los días para ellos dos transcurrían de forma rutinaria, cosa que no les molestaba en lo absoluto; ambos se veían a medio camino, abordaban el tren, llegaban a la escuela y en caso de llegar más temprano de lo normal conversaban hasta que las clases comenzarán en el salón de ella; T.K. se dirigía a su salón; en el almuerzo subían a la azotea y comían juntos, el conserje jamás la cerraba así que cualquiera podía estar ahí. Volvían a sus clases y al finalizar la jornada escolar tomaban el camino largo a la estación, cuando llegaban el tren estaba más o menos vació, en el trayecto escuchaban música y charlaban. Al llegar a su punto de encuentro se despedían hasta el día siguiente.

Desde la escuela primaria habían seguido esa rutina, para ellos era lo más normal del mundo; claro está que para las demás personas aquello les resultaba sospechoso.

Un día, a la hora del almuerzo, Hikari bajo para dirigirse al baño; fue ahí cuando todo comenzó.

-Mira ahí está Hikari –murmuro una chica regordeta no muy discretamente- ¿Será cierto lo que dicen?

-No tengo ni idea –hablo una chica de cabellos negros- yo creo que sí.

-Nos está viendo, vámonos. – Acto seguido aquella bolita de chicas se fue corriendo.

-¡No pueden correr en los pasillos! –gritó un profesor enojado.

-Pero que extraño –murmuró sin darle mucha importancia.

Aquello no fue lo único, mientras pasaban los días escuchaba más y más su nombre por los pasillos, cuando pasaba, en especial si iba en compañía de Takeru, las voces molestas y chillonas de las chicas se hacían presentes, coreadas por los murmuros enojados de los chicos. Al principio les daba igual, incluso al sacar sus conclusiones de porque actuaban así la risa brotaba de ellos, entre ellas destacaba el que envidiaban su amistad; pronto las cosas cambiaron… Comenzó a ser sumamente molesto, lugar al que iban lugar al que los miraban fija y atentamente.

No entendían que era lo que pasaba, no tenían ni la más remota idea de que estaba sucediendo. Un miércoles ambos no tuvieron la primer clase, subieron a la azotea para escuchar música; Takeru acompaño a Hikari a su salón, ella le había traído unos dulces que su madre había preparado el día anterior, al entrar en busca de la mochila de la chica lo vieron y todo comenzó a encajar.

En el pizarrón había un dibujo con los nombres de ambos, lleno de corazones y mensajes tontos como _"100% amor"_ ambos se sonrojaron y se dirigieron de prisa a la pizarra, T.K. tomo el borrador y comenzó a moverlo frenéticamente de izquierda a derecha por toda la superficie verde, desapareciendo esos tontos trazos de tiza; Hikari por su parte miraba al piso sonrojada.

-No les hagas caso –susurró T.K.

Tan pronto como termino de borrar tuvo que marcharse a su salón, pues ya era la hora de la segunda clase. Kari no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, antes de lo que supieran estúpidos rumores comenzaron. ¿Ella y Takeru?

No terminaba de entender que es lo que pensaban los demás, ¿cómo habían sacado esa conclusión? Tan solo eran muy buenos amigos de la infancia. Se pregunto también la forma en que los demás los verían… _Ella y Takeru _la idea en sí no le disgustaba, es más, de cierta forma le agradaba.

Con el transcurso del día los rumores continuaron, algunos eran sumamente estúpidos, lo cual los hizo reír como nunca y a la vez causó una incómoda distancia entre ellos.


	3. El Secreto

_El secreto_

Al día siguiente la rutina que mantenían ambos, se encontraron a medio camino, T.K. había llegado más temprano de lo normal, no había podido dormir casi nada debido a que los rumores no cesaban de retumbar en su cabeza. Pronto apareció Hikari corriendo hacia él.

-Lo siento, me quede dormida –dijo entrecortadamente por la falta de aire- Ohayo.

-Ohayo, llevas el pelo desordenado –respondió T.K.

Si bien cualquier persona no hubiera podido percatarse de ello, él sí, la conocía y sabía de memoria cada facción, hasta el más mínimo detalle del aspecto de Hikari, por supuesto que notaría que su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo normal.

-Es un secreto –Contesto Hikari tímidamente mientras sonreía.

Aquella sonrisa lo dejo sin aliento, la chica se veía sumamente hermosa mientras lo hacía.

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunto agachando la cabeza para evitar que su acompañante notara su sonrojo.

-Claro –ambos comenzaron a andar.

Se dirigieron como siempre a la estación donde abordaban el tren para llegar a la escuela, mientras esperaban a que llegara se sentaron y conversaron sobre la película que se estrenaría pronto.

-¡Kari! –grito una chica de cabellos cortos negros.

-Oh es Minako-chan –dijo la aludida al ver a su amiga acercándose- Ohayo.

-Kari-chan Ohayo –tan pronto como miro al acompañante de su amiga se sonrojo y embozo una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa- Ohayo T.K.-san

-Ohayo.

Cuando el tren llegaba se levantaron y lo abordaron, ya dentro encontraron a las demás amigas de Hikari, se saludaron y ellas se sentaron mientras que T.K. se recargo en la puerta.

Las chicas saludaron alegremente al rubio y le sonrieron mientras movían las pestañas. El era un tanto distraído, por ello nunca notaba las muchas indirectas que recibía del sexo opuesto. Después de todo con su personalidad y físico había ganado el corazón de más de una, desde el momento en que piso por primera vez su escuela llamo la atención (cosa que hasta la fecha no había notado).

Las chicas comenzaron pronto a conversar.

_-¿Hablando sobre la persona que les gusta?_ -Pensó T.K.

Él no quería escuchar ese tipo de cosas, más en secreto escuchaba la conversación de las chicas. Le resultaba sumamente molesto.

-Hikari ¿Te gusta alguien?

-Yo… creo que si… - se sonrojo levemente.

Takaishi no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-_Seguramente no soy yo_ –pensó mientras apretaba los puños y los dientes.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la parada en la que bajaban, al abrirse las puertas el chico salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

-¡T.K.! –gritó Kari extrañada.

¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? No tenía la más mínima idea, solamente quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese lugar.

-_Hikari, perdóname por haberme enamorado de ti y aún más por no tener el valor para confesarme; lo único que tengo es este sentimiento, no es mentira. Lo siento, no puedo… ¡Esto no va bien! _–pensaba el chico sin detenerse ni mirar atrás.

Hacía años que había notado sus sentimientos hacia Yagami, pero cuando trataba de confesársele algo ocurría, si no era que alguien interrumpía, tartamudeaba y la chica comenzaba a reír; jamás contemplo la idea de que ella pudiera comenzar a sentir atracción por alguien, sabía muy bien que ella lo veía como a un amigo, quizás incluso como a un hermano. La idea de que alguien pudiera arrebatársela le causaba miedo.

Llego a su instituto y se dirigió al baño de hombres, entro en uno de los cubículos y se sentó a esperar a que la campana sonara, sabía que Hikari lo buscaría por su extraño comportamiento, no sabía que le diría, pensaría en algo. Cuando por fin sonó espero un par de minutos para dirigirse a su salón, se aseguro que la chica no estuviera por ahí y se sentó como si nada.

Mientras las clases transcurrían miraba de forma ausente hacía la ventana. Pronto cayó en la cuenta de que tendría que ver a la chica a la hora del almuerzo, su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda prisa. Colocó las manos en su estomago y lo apretó fuertemente mientras hacía ruidos de dolor.

-Takaishi ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó el maestro en un turno.

-No, me duele mucho el estomago. ¿Puedo ir a la enfermería?

-Claro.

Takeru era un chico bastante y bien cumplido, jamás había escapado de clases, era respetuoso y cumplía siempre, fue por ello su maestro le creyó. Se levanto aún agarrándose el estomago y salió, al estar a unos metros del aula dejo de fingir.

Sabía que la campana del almuerzo sonaría pronto, por lo que apresuro sus pasos a la enfermería, una vez ahí le dijo a la doctora acerca de su dolor.

-Bien, siéntate ahí –y así hizo.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a dirigirse a la chica y a su comportamiento de la mañana. Un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro.

-Ten, ponte el termómetro –dijo la sensei mientras lo extendía, Takeru lo tomó- estas muy rojo, seguramente tienes fiebre.

-Eso creo y me siento mareado –al menos lo último no era mentira.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al ver el reloj, faltaban al menos 5 minutos para que la campana sonara, sabía que apenas sucediera la chica iría directo a su salón y caería en la cuenta de que no se encontraba en aquel lugar.

-_Soy un imbécil _–pensó comenzando a sudar. Le entrego el termómetro a la doctora.

-Si, tal como suponía, tienes fiebre, vamos recuéstate y descansa, te quedarás aquí el resto del día

-¿Puedo dormir un poco? – La campana sonó y entró en pánico.

-Claro.

Se acostó y cerró los ojos, sus frenéticos latidos lo asustaron, comenzó a respirar pausadamente para aminorarlos y fingir que dormía, pasados unos minutos se escucho un par de golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Konichiwa sensei –hablo Yagami- me dijeron que Takeru Takaishi está aquí.

-Sí, ahí está –dijo haciendo un ademan con la cabeza en dirección al chico. –Como puedes ver tiene mucha fiebre.

-Parece estar sufriendo-¿Qué tan mal se vería?

-Tendré que llamar a sus padres –suspiro- bueno, anda, ve y disfruta tu receso.

-Gracias –hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

Por esta ocasión se había salvado, pero ¿qué haría? ¿Evitarla por el resto del año? Si bien por unos minutos lo pensó sabía que no podía llevar a cabo eso. Ahora debía pensar la forma en cómo ocultar sus sentimientos, después de todo ella era su amiga, si ella decidía ir tras el corazón de alguien más, él la apoyaría.

_***NOTAS DE LA AUTORA*: **_Bueno ojalá les haya gustado n_n obviamente T.K. iba a tener su pegue, solo que en este capítulo iba a explicar eso, él no se da cuenta de que tiene muchas chicas tras de él xD perdón si tardo en actualizar u.u es que estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad y se me va el tiempo nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~~


End file.
